LUNA DE MIEL EDWARD Y BELLA ESCENAS EXTENDIDAS
by mabelmz
Summary: Escenas extendida de Amanecer: Luna de miel en Isla Esme.
1. NOCHE DE BODAS Escena Extendida pag 102

**Esta fic son ESCENAS EXTENDIDAS de Amanecer,**** de Stephenie Meyer . ****Los personajes le pertenecen a ella.**

**AMANECER – CAPÍTULO ISLA ESME – PAG. 102 - ****ENTRE LINEAS 16 Y 17.**

**NOCHE DE BODAS DE BELLA Y EDWARD**

**Empiezo citando Amanecer:**

** _Te prometí que lo intentaría – me susurro él, de repente tenso – pero si… si hago algo mal, si te hago daño, debes decírmelo corriendo._**

**_Asentí con solemnidad, manteniendo mis ojos fijos en los suyos. Di un paso hacia delante a través de las olas e incliné la cabeza contra su pecho._**

**_- No tengas miedo- le susurré – Somos como una sola persona._**

**_De pronto me abrumó la realidad de mis palabras. Ese momento era tan perfecto, tan auténtico. No dejaba lugar a dudas._**

**_Me rodeó con sus brazos, me estrechó contra él y hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobró vida propia._**

**_- Para siempre – concluyó él y después nos sumergimos suavemente en el agua profunda._**

Rodamos en un beso, enredando nuestros cuerpos, con el agua envolviéndonos, salimos a la superficie antes de que yo me quedara sin aire.

Me dedicó una sonrisa mientras apartaba un mechón de mi pelo, y deslizó su mano por mi columna, deteniéndose al final de mi espalda, me apretó fuerte contra él, me estremecí al ser consciente de su cuerpo desnudo y fresco, contra mi cuerpo desnudo ardiendo, aunque el contraste de temperatura, estuvo lejos de refrescarme, porque en ese momento prendí por dentro, y perdí toda la precaución que había querido tener, para no sorprenderle y hacérselo difícil.

Incliné mi cuerpo para encajarlo a la forma del suyo, enredando mis manos en su pelo mojado. Y clavé mis ojos encendidos y nublados en los suyos.

Él besó mis labios con urgencia, y los míos respondieron igual, absorbiendo su aliento.

El contacto de su frío y duro cuerpo, sus manos fuertes acariciándome, y sus labios entre los míos buscándome, devorándome sin reservas por primera vez, alimentaron mi fuego, que cada vez prendía más y más, me hicieron perder la conciencia de la realidad y me perdí en un mundo nuevo de sensaciones, abandonándome a mis instintos, buscando satisfacer lo que mi cuerpo deseaba…

Noté el aire de la noche contra mi cuerpo húmedo, cuando Edward me llevó de nuevo a la habitación, sin dejar de besarme, aunque una vez dentro se deshizo de mi abrazo con facilidad.

– No!- le exigí, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en mi vientre por la separación.

Me mantuvo, separada de él, de pie a los pies de la cama, con sus manos reteniéndome en mi cintura. Intenté enfocar mi vista, nublada por la pasión y el deseo, con miedo de que me estuviera rechazando, como siempre, pero no vi nada de eso en sus ojos, cuando conseguí enfocarlos solo vi… amor.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y me atrajo suavemente hacia él, apoyando su oído contra mi pecho para escuchar mi corazón. Cerré los ojos y sostuve la respiración emocionada, enredando mis dedos de nuevo en su pelo, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura. Cuando empecé a marearme cogí aire de nuevo, y mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado. Como si fuera una señal, Edward empezó a incorporarse, lentamente, deslizando sus labios y su lengua por mi pecho, subiendo muy despacio hacia mi garganta. Me quedé muy quieta, sintiendo como olas ardientes recorrían todo mi cuerpo por dentro, él beso mi hombro y se paro en el hueco de mi cuello, yo sostenía de nuevo la respiración, expectante, subió sus manos hasta mi cara, él estaba de nuevo de pie, frente a mi, escuche como aspiraba el olor de mi cuerpo, supe que olía mi sangre, se le escapó un gemido, sus labios se separaron, sentí su frío aliento, abrió su boca rozando mi piel con sus dientes, arañando con sumo cuidado mi cuello, esta vez fui yo la que gemí mientras una descarga eléctrica sacudía mi cuerpo.

En ese mismo momento sus ojos estuvieron en los míos, descubrí en ellos la fiereza del primer día, su mirada negra, pero sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa traviesa, mi favorita, y esta vez, al contrario de lo normal, me devolvió el aire.

Con un movimiento imposible, rápido pero delicado, me estiró en la cama, quedando sobre mí. Note su piel en mi piel desnuda, siendo consciente de todas las partes de nuestros cuerpos. Rozo sus labios contra los míos, pude sentir su lengua acariciándome, en un beso suave y dulce. Mis manos, sin orden por mi parte, empezaron a recorrer los músculos de su espalda, el hueco de su columna. Se separó y clavo sus ojos enfermos en mí.

- Bella…- dejo la frase sin terminar, no hizo falta, su expresión era de súplica.

- Confío en ti, confía en ti – le susurre mientras acariciaba sus bellos labios con las yemas de mis dedos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, se acercó a mi oído.

- Te amo- me susurro con voz ronca, y volvió de nuevo a mis labios, para abandonarnos en un beso sin recelos, por fin.

Esta vez nuestras lenguas se encontraron, y saboreé al fin el sabor dulce de su saliva ¡Dios mío! Quería más, mis manos apretaron su cuerpo con fuerza, tocando sus brazos, su espalda, sus nalgas, apretándolo con todas mis fuerzas, no conseguía sentirlo suficientemente cerca, él también me abrazo fuerte, con pasión. Me sujetó la cara mientras me besaba todavía con más fiereza, mis piernas rodearon su cintura y su cuerpo se movió como por instinto y entonces sentí como intentaba entrar en el mío.

Levantó la mirada, sorprendido, yo me mordí el labio y se me entrecerraron los ojos, el se movió despacio, entrando en mí, haciéndose camino, entrelazamos nuestras manos, y mi cuerpo se balanceó solo, hacia su dirección, invitándole a entrar más… solo quería más, lo necesitaba.

- Edward…- se me escapó en un suspiro, me pareció escuchar en un susurro ¿un rugido?.

Volvió a cubrir mis labios con los suyos y nos abandonamos, disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos como de uno solo, meciéndonos como si las olas de la playa volvieran a envolvernos, y me perdí en un mar de urgente y dulce placer.

**Volver a Página 102 - línea 17.**


	2. ENCAJE NEGRO Escena Extendida pag 126

**Esta fic son ESCENAS EXTENDIDAS de Amanecer,**** de Stephenie Meyer . ****Los personajes le pertenecen a ella.**

**AMANECER- CAP. DISTRACCIONES – Entre páginas 126 y 127**

******ENCAJE NEGRO**  


**Empiezo citando Amanecer:**

**_No se si fueron las lágrimas que temblaban en mi voz lo que le conmovió, o que no estaba preparado para resistirse a lo repentino de mi ataque, o simplemente, que su necesidad era tan insoportable en ese momento como la mía. Fuera cual fuera la razón, presionó sus labios contra los míos, rindiéndose con un gemido._**

**_Y comenzamos allá donde había terminado mi sueño._**

Me estrechó con delicadeza, y me beso con mucha ternura, acariciándome el pelo.

- Ya está mi vida, ya está, lo siento cariño- me susurró al oído. Besó mis ojos, e intentó borra las lágrimas de mi cara, pero, a pesar de que sabía que él ya se había rendido, no paraban de correr.

Devolvió sus labios a los míos, y le bese con urgencia, mis manos fueron a lo que parecía su lugar natural en estos casos, a enredarse en su pelo, aunque la ansiedad que me embargaba me hicieron agarrárselo con fuerza, para acercarlo más a mí. El gruñó y me apretó más fuerte contra él, besándome y acariciándome con la misma pasión.

Al momento, me sujeto de la cintura y se incorporó, quedando sentados, uno frente al otro, con las piernas enredadas.

Valla! Estaba desnuda, no me había dado cuenta.

Le abracé con los brazos y las piernas, apretándome contra su pecho desnudo, el roce de su piel contra la mía me estremeció, era una corriente eléctrica continua, erizándome todo el cuerpo, aspiré el olor de su cuello, dulce y embriagador, le mordí, sintiéndome un poco salvaje, apreté con fuerza al ver que su piel casi no cedía, pensando que él casi ni lo notaría, pero el gemido que salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta me indicó que estaba equivocada, aunque para nada era de dolor…

Me besó con fiereza, empotrándome contra el cabezal de la cama, con un movimiento sensual, felino. ¿Había puesto él ahí la montaña de cojines?. Le intenté quitar el pantalón de lino que llevaba, pero él se lo arrancó todo, quedando desnudo. Apoyo su frente en la mía clavándome la mirada, realmente estaba consumido por la pasión, al igual que yo, no pude evitar sentirme un poco orgullosa de mi misma, y esa sensación me excito todavía más si cavia, acarició mis labios con su lengua, le agarré del cabello con fuerza y le besé con urgencia, devorando su dulce sabor. Él me alzó para colocarme encima suyo, para encajar nuestros cuerpos y llevarme de vuelta a la felicidad absoluta.

**Ir a Página 127**


	3. LA PRACTICA Escena Extendida pag 137

**Esta fic son ESCENAS EXTENDIDAS de Amanecer,**** de Stephenie Meyer . ****Los personajes le pertenecen a ella.**

**AMANECER- CAP. DISTRACCIONES – Entre páginas 137 y 138**

******LA PRÁCTICA**  


**Empiezo citando Amanecer:**

**_- ¿Quieres que vayamos a nadar con los delfines esta tarde para quemar calorías? – me preguntó._**

**_- Quizás más tarde, porque ahora tengo otra idea para quemar esas calorías._**

**_- ¿Y cuál es?_**

**_- Bueno, nos queda un montón de cabecero todavía…_**

**_Pero no pude terminar. Ya me había cogido en brazos, y sus labios silenciaron los míos mientras me llevaba a una velocidad muy poco humana hacia la habitación azul._**

Caímos en la cama riendo, felices. Me besó con ternura y luego se separó de mí, para desabrocharme la blusa con delicadeza, vi asomar su hermosa sonrisa cuando el rubor subió a mi cara, y me acarició la mejilla ardiendo con su helada mano, me arrodillé en la cama y le ayude a quitarse la camiseta, nos miramos durante un momento, vi en sus ojos verdadera adoración y seguro que él vio lo mismo en los míos, nos abrazamos con dulzura. Pero el contacto de su piel era eléctrico como siempre, y aceleró mi corazón, le bese con más entusiasmo y él me empujo para colocarse encima de mí, me apretó contra su cuerpo y yo arañé su espalda con las uñas. Mis manos fueron hacia su pantalón, intentando desabrocharlo torpemente, a él se le escapó una risita.

- No te hagas daño Bella- me susurro mientras se incorporaba, quitándoselos él mismo.

- Muy gracioso – le dije enfadada mientras yo me deshacía del resto de mi ropa.

¡Era tan hermoso! Su cuerpo desnudo era perfecto, deslumbraba. Se esfumó mi enfado, pero hice un esfuerzo para fingirlo.

-Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas- me dijo pasando su dedo por mi ceño arrugado y bajándolo por mi nariz, yo aproveché y con un movimiento rápido le mordí el dedo. Él se sorprendió durante un segundo.

- Eres una chica muy mala - dijo divertido, y con un gruñido saltó encima de mí, derrumbándome sobre la cama.

Quede tumbada boca arriba y él se tendió a mi lado

- SSSSS… - me susurró – no me ataques…

- No te prometo nada… - le dije, muy seria. Se le escapó una risita, y puso los ojos en blanco, yo me incliné para besarle con pasión, el me devolvió el beso durante un momento y luego se separó.

- Relájate… - me dijo.

Con infinita delicadeza acarició mi frente de nuevo, con la yema de los dedos, tan suave que parecía el roce de mariposas. Suspiré intentando hacerle caso, y relajarme, fije mi mirada en su bello rostro, el siguió recorriéndome. Bajó por la nariz, mientras me sonreía, le sonreí. Continuó su camino por mis labios, los recorrió enfriándolos con sus dedos, separándolos un poco, sus ojos se entrecerraron, siguió bajando por mi cuello camino de mi pecho.

- Eres tan hermosa – me susurro con voz ronca, mordiéndose el labio.

Todo mi cuerpo se erizó bajo su mano, sentí como me ruborizaba y su sonrisa orgullosa no ayudo nada, ya no me estaba relajando, pero no me moví, me encantaba lo que me estaba haciendo. Así que suspire y volví a clavar mis ojos en su rostro.

Su sonrisa se fue suavizando y volvió a parecer concentrado, con la palma de su mano acarició mi cintura, mi estómago, mi vientre…

Se me escapó un gemido.

El se incorporó y deshizo el camino que había hecho con sus manos, ahora con los labios, con más lentitud si cabía, fue una tortura estarse quieta, solo deje que mis manos volvieran a su pelo, y le acompañaran en su viaje hacia mis labios, que le estaban esperando, al igual que mi cuerpo, que se estremeció cuando él entró por fin en mí, despacito, descubriéndome que la dulzura nos llevaba por nuevos caminos de placer.

**Ir a Página 138**


End file.
